


Be My Human

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A lot of chocolate, Humor, M/M, Pining, Wooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel decides to woo Sam. Difficulty and misunderstandings happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Human

**Author's Note:**

> Very very late Valentine's Day fic.

Gabriel is an angel, god, and trickster. When he left his home, he made a name for himself and always viewed as those three things. Adding one more name to that list is not believable to him, until he met Sam Winchester.

He viewed Sam as a hunter, blood junkie, and a human moose. He never viewed him as anything else. That all changed today, today being Valentine's Day, when he viewed him as a possible lover.

Gabriel never expected to feel so attracted to the man but he was. He wanted Sam to be his boyfriend of some sort. The problem is Sam is straight, at least, and Sam hated the angel's guts.

Problems are usually solved. These problems will be solved. Gabriel will do anything in his power to convince Sam that he is a potential lover. Gabe would even transform himself in the opposite gender that'll make Sam happy.

The angel slash trickster begun doing many ways of getting Sam to convince him of being his possible lover. He tried many silly things at first. He placed chocolate, many of them, in Dean's Impala, and the next time the Winchesters went inside it, the chocolate fell out. Dean started to laugh when he saw that the chocolate had the writing, "To Sam, my moose." 

Sam really didn't appreciate it.

Gabriel decided to do something not-so-silly and something more serious and loving. Gabriel made a homemade card and attached it to a very large brown bear. The angel suspected that Sam will appreciate this approach much better. Until, Sam saw the gift on his bed, read the card, looking confused. 

Soon, the younger Winchester just set the gift outside the motel room's door, not keeping it or calling Gabe. The angel grew sad and wondered what he was doing wrong. 

He ignored his sadness and other possible rejections and proceeded to do more. Gabriel did many things. Appearing as a woman, looking seductive, on Sam's bed, only to be kicked out. He sent many flowers to Sam, anonymously, only for them to be forgotten by Sam. 

Gabe was ready to give up though. He did one last thing. He appeared in front of the door to the Winchesters' room, holding a single red rose and a box of chocolates. He knocked on the door and thanked his father that Sam was the one who answered it.

"What're you doing here Gabriel?"

"I know you probably don't want to see me Mo-Sam. But I want to try one last time," Gabriel shoved the contents in his hands into Sam's chest. "Will you be my human?"

Several seconds passed until finally Sam laughed. "Why are you laughing," the angel asked.

"First, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were the one sending me gifts and being a woman on my bed. And second, be my human? Really? Very cheesy. But I will be," Sam said, taking the rose and chocolates.

The shorter man's eyes were wide. "You weren't rejecting me then? You just didn't know it was me?"

"Yeah. That's why I put them outside, thinking it was for someone else. Now, I regret that."

This time, Gabriel's mouth was gaping. "Ok. Cool. Yeah...yeah."

"You want to go inside? Dean isn't here," Sam gestured inside the room. Gabriel smirked. 

"Sure."

~

The End


End file.
